Working For Perfection
by krazykook
Summary: Perfection, What is perfection? Whatever it is, Ginny Weasley wants it, and the only way she feels it's possible to achieve it, is by starving herself. WARNING! conatins eating disorders.
1. Chapter I

**This is my first EVER fanfiction!! WOO!! Anyways..... I hope you like it! Please review!**

**Now to the boring part...**

**I do not own any part of Harry Potter... If i did i would be having a bath in my money now, not this! =)**

Lying on her bed, staring up at the dirty ceiling, Ginny Weasley could only think of one certain somebody. Harry Potter. She hadn't been able to stop thinking about him all summer, and it didn't help that they had to live in the same house together. Ginny had always like Harry, ever since Ron brought him to The Burrow before her first year at Hogwarts, but tried to disguise the fact by seeing numerous other guys.

"Why can't he see that I like him?" Ginny said to herself. "What's has that Cho girl got that I haven't?"

At that moment Ginny heard her mother's voice call up the stairs telling her that dinner was ready. Slowly, she sat up and started wander down the stairs of the gloomy house that she was to call her home for the next few months.

When Ginny entered the dining room of Grimauld Place she saw all her family, apart from Bill and Charlie who were both working away, Harry, Hermione, Sirius and Remus all sat around the large dining table in the middle of the room.

"Hurry up dear, or your food will be cold" said her mother, Mrs. Weasley.

The youngest Weasley walked to the only chair available, which coincidently was next to Harry, and sat down.

"Hi Gin" mumbled Harry through a mouthful of food. Ginny's cheeks tinged red, luckily nobody noticed as they were all to buisy either talking to one another about the latest happenings in the wizarding world or shoving food into their mouths.

Once Ginny had put as much food in front of her as her plate could hold, she dived into her delicious home cooked meal her mother had prepared.

"Whoa! Slow down Gin, leave some for the rest of us!" Ron, her elder brother, laughed at her.

"Oh, be quiet Ron, you've had more than I have." Ginny replied shortly, and looked at the plate before her. Most of the food that was on there previously, had now gone.

"Merlin! Have I eaten that much already?" Ginny thought to herself.

"Well your shorter than me, so you cant carry the weight as well as I do. OUCH!!!" Ron yelled as Hermione elbowed him in the ribs.

"Don't be so mean Ronald, Ginny, don't worry, you look great" Hermione said while glaring at Ron who was now rubbing his ribs.

But it didn't matter, Ginny wasn't listening to what Hermione had said, she was still trying to figure out what Ron had meant when he had said "you can't carry the weight as well as I do." She new she wasn't exactly skinny, but she was hardly fat either. Admittedly, she had put on some weight since she had come home as she had been enjoying her mother's cooking, especially the treacle tart pudding which was her favourite. But even still, the last time she had weighed herself she was 122 pounds, which she thought was normal for her height, or was it? She had heard the other girls in her dorm, whilst at Hogwarts, talking about how heavy they were, and them being upset when weighing only 115 pounds, even though they were still taller than Ginny was.

"Loosing 10 pounds or so wouldn't hurt anyone would it?" she pondered to herself, as she pushed the remaining food around her plate.

By the time everybody had finished eating, Ginny had not touched another piece of food on her plate, she only thought about the comment Ron had made about her weight. Walking back up the stairs to the room she and Hermione shared, her eyes caught sight of her own figure in an old dusty mirror. She had to do a double take,

"When did I become so fat and flabby?" Ginny thought as she pinched and prodded at her body whilst staring at her own reflection. Tears welled up in her eyes, as she scrutinized every 'imperfection.'

"No wonder Harry doesn't like me, who would want to go out with this" She thought to herself as she poked at what she called her 'thunder thighs.'

"Harry must like a skinny girl, that's why he likes Cho. She's pretty, smart and has the perfect figure, unlike me, I'm the complete opposite." Ginny finally gave up at looking at herself in the mirror, as she came to the conclusion that no matter what angle she looked at herself at, she wouldn't be skinny. Retreating back into her bed, Ginny decided that from tomorrow she WILL go on a diet, she WILL loose weight, and that she WILL make Harry finally notice her as more than a friend and his best friend's younger sister.

As Ginny dwelled on these thoughts, she didn't realise that the idea of loosing weight would rapidly turn into an obsession which would be impossible to control, and a lifetime's battle to beat.

**Well thats the first chapter for you! the second should be coming soon.**

**KrazyKook.**


	2. Chapter II

**Well, this is chapter 2 for you!!! Please tell me what you think of it.**

**Once again i DO NOT own Harry Potter. Would i have bought the books if i did. Nope.**

_Flying through the air on her broomstick, holding the quaffle in her hand, Ginny felt a feeling of euphoria as the quaffle, she had just thrown, passed through the middle hoop. __Expecting to hear ear shattering cheers and screams from the crowd, she was surprised when all was silent. Slowing down her broom to almost a halt, Ginny looked into the stalls and realised every single person was staring at her. Suddenly her broom started to loose altitude and fall to the ground at an increasing speed, trying with all her might to stay in the air, she pulled her broom up with no avail._

"_Look at her, she's so fat, the broom can't even hold her weight" She heard someone call from the stands._

"_I'm surprised she was able to get off the ground in the first place!" Someone behind her laughed._

_When Ginny turned round, she saw that, that someone was in fact Harry. She felt as though her heart had been ripped out from her chest, she felt worthless, she felt useless and most of all she felt unloved._

_Giving up the battle she was already loosing, Ginny let the broom and herself fall to the floor hoping that she would not collide with it, but instead it would swallow her up. The last thing she heard was the deafening sound of the crowd all laughing at her._

Ginny woke with a start. Breathing heavily and covered from head to toe in a cold sweat, she swung her legs over the side of her bed and walked into the bathroom. Standing in front of the mirror, Ginny burst into uncontrollable tears.

"Look at me! How could I have let myself get this bad?" Ginny cried, as she wiped the fresh tears away from her face. Bending down slowly, Ginny opened a small cupboard door under the sink and pulled out a pair of white scales. She placed them on the floor directly in front of her and stared at them, as though she was terrified of what they were about say.

Carefully lifting one foot up and stepping onto the scale, Ginny closed her eyes, took a deep breath and looked down at the numbers she dreaded. To Ginny, it seemed to take a lifetime before the numbers finally stopped and told her how heavy she actually was.

127 pounds.

Ginny checked again to see if she had misread.

Definitely 127 pounds.

She had gained 5 pounds.

Ginny felt physically sick, she was repulsed at how high the numbers were and how she had let them get so high.

Realising that the sun was rising and that people would be awaking soon, Ginny put the scales away and walked quietly back into her room to find Hermione already awake and sat up in her bed.

"Oh, good morning Ginny" Hermione hadn't realised yet that Ginny was awake, and was surprised to see her walk back in from the bathroom.

"Hi Hermione" Ginny replied quietly, as she was still upset about the recent weigh-in. Rummaging through her clothes, trying to find something decent to wear she pulled out her favourite pair of jeans and an old jumper. Pulling the jeans up her legs, something didn't feel right. Her usually loose fitting jeans felt tight around her bum and hips.

"Can my day get any worse, seriously, just kick me while I'm down why don't you." Ginny mumbled, barely audible so that Hermione would not be able to hear.

"Sorry, did you say something" Hermione asked.

"Oh no, nothing" She replied.

After both girls had finished getting ready for the day, they walked down the stairs to meet the rest of the inhabitants of Grimauld Place. Walking into the dining room, like she had the night before, she saw that everybody was already sat at the dining table tucking into breakfast. Sitting down at her usual place next to Harry, she looked at all the food placed on the table.

"No wonder I'm so huge, this family never seems to stop eating" Ginny thought to herself as she was taking a sip of water. "If I only drink water at breakfast and lunch, and eat as little as possible at dinner, surely I loose the weight quickly and when I get down to 110 pounds I'll stop."

"Ginny dear, aren't you going to have anything to eat, you haven't even touched any of your food yet" Her mother said, disrupting Ginny's thoughts.

Everybody turned and looked at her, silently questioning her as to why she had not yet eaten.

"Urm…I…I don't really feel to good mum" She lied. She didn't really want to lie to her family and friends, but if that is what it takes to loose the weight and become skinny, she supposed she be doing a lot of it in the coming weeks about her eating habits.

"Are you ok?" Her mother asked concerned.

"Not really, It started last night after dinner" The lies just kept rolling off of her tongue.

"Fred! George! Did you test out one of those ridiculous sweets on your sister yesterday?" Mrs. Weasley screamed at the twins who were both sat at the other side of the table.

"No!" They both shouted back at the same time.

"We've been trying them out on ourselves!"

"We're not as stupid as you may think! Ron on the other hand…"

"Hey! What have I done?" A disgruntled Ron asked, his ears turning a bright shade of pink.

"Alright, alright, that's enough. Ron, I said enough already." Mrs. Weasley interrupted the siblings. "Ginny dear, just eat a slice of toast, running on an empty stomache won't make you feel any better, and then you should go and have a lie down." She said, changing her tone of voice drastically, and giving her daughter a sympathetic smile. Not wanting to make her mother suspicious, Ginny ate her slice of toast and excused herself from the table. Quickly running up the stairs and into her bathroom, she locked the door and bent down in front of the toilet.

"Should I do this?" Ginny questioned. "I'll only do it once." She reasoned with herself.

Sticking two fingers down her throat, it took several attempts for Ginny to actually vomit. Making sure everything she had just eaten had come up, she went to the sink, washed her hands and brushed her teeth. Feeling a sense of pride of what she had just done, she walked back into the bedroom and climbed into her bed, hoping that her stomache would stop rumbling and all thoughts of food from her mind would disappear.

**Well what do you think? Please review!**

**KrazyKook.**


	3. Chapter III

**Chapter 3! Im just on a roll aren't i?**

**If you didn't see it on the other 2 chapters- here it is again *sighs*. I DO NOT own Harry Potter!**

**ENJOY!**

Waking up for the second time that day, Ginny rubbed her eyes and slowly sat up. Her throat was sore from what had happened before she went to sleep, and instead of feeling proud of herself she felt guilt and shame. A single tear escaped from her eye and slipped down her face.

"Hopefully I won't have to do that again, I just need some will power that's all. If I just control what I eat and limit myself, it would be my first and last time purging." She thought to herself.

Walking down the stairs and into the lounge, discovering that nobody else was there, Ginny sat in a large arm chair, thinking about how exactly she was going to loose weight without people becoming suspicious.

"Of course I'll have to do some sort of exercise, so I can burn off more calories. If I join the quidditch team when I'm back at Hogwarts I'll be practicing nearly everyday, plus that means I'll be spending more time with Harry. I'll also have to wake up earlier than everyone else, so I can pretend I've already eaten, and do some cardio workout. But what about at lunch times? Well I never really eat much then anyway, so that won't make much of a difference. The real problem is at dinner times, everyone eats at the same time and in the same room then. I could say I was ill, but that would only work a small number of times before someone gets suspicious. I could say I've already eaten or that I'm not hungry and grab something later."

"One thing I'll have to do is keep a diet book, I'll write what I've eaten that day in and how many calories it has on it. I could also document how much weight I'll be loosing, so I know if I put any more back on. But I cannot let anybody see it, because then they will know something is going on and watch me like a hawk; I'll have to find a hiding place."

Due to the fact that Ginny was so lost in her own thoughts that she neglected to realise that the golden trio, Sirius and Remus had all entered the lounge that she was occupying.

"Ginny…Hey Ginny…Hello?...GINNY!" Shouted Ron.

"Uh…yes, what?" She replied after being startled out of her reverie.

"Are you alright Ginny? Do you still feel unwell?" Asked Remus, concerned about the youngest Weasley.

"Oh, I was just thinking, that's all." She replied.

"Are you sure? I've noticed you haven't really eaten that much today?" Asked Hermione.

"They've already noticed! I'm just going to have to be more careful, aren't I? Why can't they just leave me alone, it's my life." Ginny angrily thought to herself.

"Ginny?" Hermione asked once again, as Ginny had once again been lost in her own thoughts.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"I said, you haven't eaten much today, and you seem constantly out of it, are you sure you're your ok?" Hermione repeated herself.

"What is this? An interrogation? I'm perfectly fine, like I said I was just thinking. Merlin!" Ginny snapped back.

Everybody in the room was stunned into silence. Everyone in the room just stared at her in shock; they had definitely not expected that explosive episode. Sure, she has a fiery temper, but she's never been that sharp before.

"Sorry, I didn't mean anything by it." Hermione mumbled back as though she was scared as to what Ginny was about to do next.

For the next of the night everybody was cautious and stood on tip-toes around Ginny, as they did not want to set her off again. Ginny didn't really speak to anybody either, but when she did it was only a few words or so when somebody asked her a question like 'are you looking forward to going back to Hogwarts?' However most of the time she was so caught up in thinking about diet plans, exercise, calories and trying to win Harry she didn't even noticed when she was being spoken to.

"I'm going to bed." Ginny exclaimed grumpily to the rest of the room. Harry looked up at her as she stood up and he swore she saw a tinge of red on her cheeks.

"Is she blushing?" He thought to himself.

"Ok then, but remember were going to Diagon Alley tomorrow" He told her.

"Yes, sure." Ginny mumbled while quickly walking out the room. If Harry didn't know any better he would of thought she was purposely trying to avoid eye contact with him.

"Well isn't she in such a great mood." Ron said sarcastically once he was sure she had left the room.

"She's allowed to have problems Ronald" Hermione reasoned with him.

"I know that, but she doesn't need to take it out us, does she"

"Ron, calm down, I'll go and talk to her, see what's wrong" Harry said while walking out the room, in the background he thought he heard Ron say something, but didn't quite catch what he said.

Knocking on Ginny's bedroom, Harry waited for a reply. When he didn't get one, he slowly opened the door and looked around the pitch black room hoping to see Ginny.

"Ginny? Are you awake?" he asked into the seemingly empty room.

"Yes." She replied in a whisper, if he hadn't bee listening so intently he would have missed it.

"Are you ok? Is there anything wrong, because the way you acted tonight isn't like you at all."

"Really Harry, I'm fine, I'm just worried about my OWLS this year is all." Ginny lied yet again.

"You're already thinking about the exams and we haven't even started the year yet, you're turning into Hermione." Harry said while waking over to her bed at the side of the room and sitting down next to her.

Ginny gave out a small laugh and sighed heavily.

"You know if you ever need someone to talk to, you could always come to me. You're like my little sister" Harry said quietly.

"Thanks" Ginny whispered.

"Well, goodnight then, I'll see you tomorrow." Was the last thing Harry said before getting up and walking out the door.

Ginny felt like crying.

"I knew it, he only sees me like a sister, and he'll never think of me of anything more than that or a friend. Maybe it's because I'm so repulsive. If I loose the weight, maybe then, he'll like me more." Ginny cried to herself before lying down and falling into a restless sleep.

"Is she alright?" Hermione asked once Harry had returned from talking to Ginny.

"Well, she says she's fine, but there is definitely something wrong, we'll just have to keep an eye on her."

**Chapter 3 over and done with. Tell me what you think by reviewing (is that a word? hmmm.)**

**KrazyKook.**


	4. Chapter IV

**Well, here it is Chapter 4. It may not be as long as the others, but it is powerful.**

**Do i have to do the disclaimer? Do i really? Oh, alright then...**

**I DO NOT own Harry Potter.**

**ENJOY!**

Several weeks had past since Harry had talked to Ginny, and since then things seemed to be spiralling out of control. Everybody had noticed that she had lost weight, even commenting on how great she looked, but they did not know the truth behind it.

They did not know the lengths that Ginny would go to loose that extra pound of fat, or that extra inch from her waist.

They did not know that every compliment they gave her, or that each and every praising comment they sent her way, willed her on to loose more weight and become that 'perfect' human being that she so aspired to be.

They were unable to see through the false façade of laughter and smiles on the surface, even though deep down all she wanted to do were cry. She wanted to scream and cry all the problems away, but of course, she couldn't do that, as she was too engulfed in the world of counting calories, exercising and damage control to notice the damage she was doing to herself and those around her.

The end of the summer holidays and the beginning of the new year at Hogwarts was fast approaching, and Ginny was more determined than ever to look the best that she could. To her, this meant that she had to loose a couple more pounds. Slowing standing up from the sitting position on her bed, she felt the familiar head rush that she had grew accustom to in the past few weeks. She, the dizzy feeling, and the constant feeling of hunger had developed a kind of twisted friendship since Ginny had started to 'diet', as she new that as long as she could feel their presence wherever she went, she new she would be loosing weight. This meant, to her, being one step closer to being 'perfect'.

Walking into the bathroom that she had shared with Hermione since living in Grimauld Place, she took part in her usual early morning ritual. Firstly she pulled out the white scale from underneath the sink and placing it on the floor directly in front of her. She had long lost the fear that she held for this scale, as she believed that this was the only thing in her life that would not lie, could not lie.

96 pounds.

"Good, I have lost a pound" she thought to herself. "But it's still not small enough." She added as an after thought.

"I only have to loose 6 more pounds to reach my goal."

The fact of the matter was that every time Ginny reached her goal weight, in her mind she still saw the fat that covered her body from head to toe and believed that she had to loose more, so she would lower her goal weight once more.

She would then have a 15 minute cold shower.

"If the water is cold, I'll burn more calories because my body is working harder trying to keep me warm." She told herself before stepping into the freezing cold water.

After these tasks were done, they felt like tasks to Ginny because she no longer had no energy to do anything lately, she would go back into her bedroom get dressed and go downstairs into the dining room. However this morning, Ginny felt particularly weak, she could barely walk down the stairs and needed to hold onto the banister so that she would not fall, she even contemplated eating breakfast that morning.

"Don't give in; you'll be a failure if you do. You'll be weak and all that hard work you have done will be for nothing!" A voice told her from inside her head.

When Ginny walked into the dining room all conversations seemed to stop almost immediately and all turned to look at her. She looked deathly pale and unsteady on her feet.

"Gin, are you alright?" Asked Fred, who was looking at Ginny with concern.

Now, Ginny definitely new that she had only one set of twin brothers, Fred and George. So why could she see 2 Ron's? And why was it that when she looked around the room she could see 2 Harry's, 2 Hermione's, 2 Sirius's and so on.

"They certainly weren't there before." She thought to herself.

All of a sudden, Ginny felt an over whelming force of dizziness; not the same one she had made friends with, no. This one was almost evil, as if it wanted her to feel pain, wanted some sort of harm to be bestowed upon her. Violently swaying from side to side, Ginny's vision gradually began to worsen, until all she saw was a giant blur of colours and was no longer able to make out distinct shapes or people. Until darkness took over and she came crashing to the floor before anybody could catch her.

"GINNY!"

**Well, thats the end of chapter 4. Left it on a cliffy there, didn't I? (I'm evil ;)......)**

Hopefully (fingers crossed), i should be uploading the next chapter soon.

Can i ask a question please?  
How long do other author's usually take to write a chapter this long?

**Anyways..... tell me what you think of it and review. REVIEW PEOPLE REVIEW!!!!!**

**KrazyKook signing out.**


	5. Chapter V

**Here's the long awaited chapter 5. (well, it wasn't that long, to be honest.) =)**

**I repeat i DO NOT own Harry Potter.... for the 5th time.**

**ENJOY!**

"Give her some space, Ron, go and get her a glass of water."

"Is she going to be alright?"

"Sirius, help me carry her to the sofa."

"Ginny, come on, wake up. You can stop pretending now!"

"It's alright, everything's going to be ok, calm down now."

Ginny could hear all these voices at once, and wanted them to stop. Even though they were concerned about the youngest Weasley, they were giving her a headache. All those voices at once were just too much for her fragile body to handle after collapsing.

"Uhh…….." Ginny moaned.

"Mrs. Weasley, Quick! Look, she's waking up" called Harry.

"Ginny, can you hear me? Open your eyes dear." Mrs. Weasley said softly.

Ginny was exhausted, both physically and mentally. She didn't want to move, or open her eyes for that matter, but she had to, she had to convince her parents, siblings and friends that she was in fact ok.

Cracking open one eye, just enough so that she could a blinding white light, which made her immediately shut them tight once again. Deciding that it was best to wait a while before attempting to open them again, she listened to the conversation going on around; of course she would not be able to see who was actually speaking, but hopefully she may be able to recognise their voices.

"Are you sure she was waking up Harry?" Asked a voice, that Ginny was sure sounded like Sirius.

"Yes, I heard her say something." Replied Harry. Ginny would never mistake that voice for somebody else's.

"Maybe we should take her to St. Mungo's." Somebody chipped in, but Ginny didn't quite recognise the voice.

"Probably one of the twins." She thought to herself. "Wait a second. Did they say St. Mungo's? I can't go there, they'll force me to eat, make me gain weight, make me become even fatter than I am now." She panicked.

Ginny decided that now was the best time to 'awaken'. So for the second time, she cracked open one eye, this time prepared for the light that was about to come streaming through. After the initial shock of the light was over, she opened the other eye and groaned once again to make sure everybody in the room was aware of her presence.

"Mum…. Dad….." She whispered, so quietly that if everybody wasn't watching and listening to her intently, they would have missed it for sure.

"Oh, Ginny dear, you're awake. We have all been s worried about you." Mrs. Weasley came running over and engulfed Ginny in a bone crushing hug.

"Mum…"

"Oh, sorry." Once Mrs. Weasley had realised that she was cutting off her daughter's airway she let go of her.

"No, don't be. You were just worried about me." Ginny said quietly, looking down at the floor, suddenly finding the floral carpet actually quite interesting.

Ginny now needed to find a plausible excuse for collapsing right in front of her family, and fast. It needed to believable enough, so that they would get off her case, so that she could go on dieting. She couldn't let this unexpected hitch get in her way of being 'perfect', she supposed it would be something that she would just have to get used to.

"I could say I've just come back from a run or from playing quidditch and that I had forgotten to eat breakfast this morning. No, somebody would have heard or seen me." She quickly wracked her mind for an excuse.

"I could say I ate something off yesterday and have been sick all night, because then they'll think I've been eating." She smiled to herself.

"You really gave us a fright there Gin, thought we'd have to cart you off to St. Mungo's for a minute there." Laughed Ron easing the tension considerably and snapping Ginny out of her reverie.

"Yeah…" Smiled Ginny, but inside she really thought. "Over my dead body."

"Do you know what happened, like what caused it?" Asked Harry, now curious as to what had caused the collapse.

"Well not really, but I think I ate something bad yesterday because I've been sick all night." Ginny replied, hoping that they believed her lie. "I must have been dehydrated or something."

"Yes, that's probably why then. Just make sure you get plenty of liquids today, and if you think you can handle it, a small meal." Mrs. Weasley said. "I thought heard something last night as well, you poor thing."

The truth of the matter was that Ginny had actually been sick last night, and the cause of it was food. However, it was not due to the food being off, rather the amount that she had eaten. Last night, when everybody had gone to bed, Ginny had sneaked down into the kitchen and consumed all in sight. She had not eaten anything in 5 days and thought her stomache was going to eat itself if it was empty any longer. Afterwards, she felt so disgusted with herself; she ran upstairs and emptied her stomache contents into to toilet.

"I don't know if I can manage any food at the moment mum, I'll probably just throw it all back up." She said.

"It's also turned into an excuse for not eating, how great am I with coming up with excuses?" Ginny thought to herself.

"Ok then dear, but if you do get hungry, just tell me and I'll make you something." Mrs. Weasley said with a warm smile. "Anyway, I expect your exhausted from being up all night. Why don't you head up back to bed and have a good sleep."

"Yeah, I'll do that. Thanks mum, Bye everyone."

They all said their goodbyes and Ginny slowly walked upstairs back into her bedroom. On the way up, her eye caught sight of herself in the same mirror that she looked into on the first night this all started.

"I've lost all this weight, but I'm still not skinny enough." Ginny cried, while prodding at her non-existing fat. Since she had last looked in this mirror, she had changed a great deal. All those weeks ago she had a curvaceous body, with a full face. Now, her face looked gaunt, and her body was close to being all skin and bones. She looked frail and weak, as though she could snap in half at any moment. She looked unhealthy. But all Ginny could see was an overweight, ugly, worthless girl staring back at her.

Wiping the tears from her face she continued up the stairs and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

**Well, that's the end of chapter 5 for you. Did you like? REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Thanks to everyone who did Review on my previous chapters. We just need to make the others do it now!**

**maybe we should put subliminal messages around the site. HA.**

**KrazyKook.  
Over and out.**


	6. Chapter VI

**Here's chapter 6. I upload quickly don't I. (I know you love it!) =)**

**Do i have to do a disclaimer on every chapter? I DO NOT own Harry Potter.**

**ENJOY!**

"Did you notice?" Hermione asked, once she, Harry and Ron had retreated back upstairs.

"Notice what?" Ron replied, with a confused expression crossing his features.

"Ginny……" Hermione said exasperated.

"I think everybody noticed her collapsing Hermione, it was kind of hard to miss."

"Not that Ronald!" Hermione snapped back. "I meant how skinny she was."

"Now that you mention it, she did look a bit on the skinny side." Harry said, in an attempt to put an end to the brewing argument between Hermione and Ron.

"She looked fine to me." Ron said "Apart from when she collapsed."

"Ron, I'm serious, something could be wrong."

"We haven't seen much of her lately, do you think she's been eating properly?" Asked Harry.

"Well, she has been coming down for meals, so I suppose she has. But how did she become so skinny?" Replied Hermione.

"Maybe we should go and talk to her." Ron suggested.

"Yes, but not today, she's been through too much already, I don't think it would do any good. We'll just speak to her on her own tomorrow and ask her then. But first we need to go to bed, goodnight Ron, goodnight Harry." Hermione said while getting up and walking out of the bedroom.

Walking into her own bedroom, Hermione saw Ginny sleeping on her bed.

"I hope she's ok. I mean she might be just going through a phase or something; it can't be something too serious, can it? Obviously I've heard of people having eating disorders, but Ginny can't have one of them, She's happy go lucky Ginny, who's always smiling, It can't happen to her. No. Anyway, we'll find out what's wrong with her tomorrow, no matter what, she's going to tell us." Hermione thought to herself.

"Goodnight Ginny." Hermione said allowed to the sleeping Ginny, even though she new she wouldn't be able hear her.

"Goodnight"

Hermione turned around. She swore she just heard Ginny say goodnight to her, but it was so quiet, she could've just imagined it. She walked up to the sleeping girl, to check she was in fact still asleep.

"She is. I must be loosing my marbles." Hermione chuckled to herself quietly, making sure she did not wake Ginny.

However, unawares to Hermione, Ginny was awake, and was the person who had said goodnight. She hadn't been able to fall back asleep once she had woken up from the same reoccurring nightmare she had been having for the past few weeks. Instead, she had been lying awake thinking of going back to Hogwarts in a couple of days.

"Of course, it's going to be a lot easier trying to hide my eating habits, I could go to the library during lunch saying that I have to catch up on some homework I had forgotten to do. But I would have to go down to dinner, so people would not get suspicious. I would only eat a small plate of vegetables. No fat. No carbohydrates. Nothing but vegetables, unless you want to be even fatter. But what if I crumble and have a binge. If I wasn't weak, I wouldn't even have to think about that, but I'd need a plan if I did. I could go to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and purge there, nobody has been in there in years."

The truth of the matter was that she couldn't wait to go back to Hogwarts, she would finally have everybody off her case and she could live her own life like she wanted to. She new her family and friends cared for her, but thought they cared too much, she wasn't a baby anymore, she could make her own decisions in life and if she wanted to do this, she would. Nothing would change her mind.

The next morning, Hermione, Harry and Ron awoke all with the intention of finding out what was wrong with Ginny. After eating breakfast, Which Ginny didn't show up to, they all decided it was time to talk to her.

Knocking on her bedroom door and slowly walking in, they all hoped Ginny wasn't in one of her fiery moods.

"Ginny? Ginny? Wake up." Hermione whispered, trying to wake her up nicely, so she didn't put her in a bad mood.

"Uhh….Yes?" Ginny groaned, rolling over so that she was now lying on her back and rubbing her eyes.

"Can we talk to you? It's quite important."

Slightly worried as to what they were going to ask her, she slowly sat up and pulled the covers around her shoulders, making sure they did not see her tiny frame.

"Um, yeah, sure."

"Well, it's just that we were worried about you, with you collapsing and all." Said Harry.

"Oh no, they've noticed. What am I going to do, they'll tell mum and then she'll make me eat." Ginny panicked.

"We also saw how skinny you were, and wondered if you've been eating alright because we haven't seen you a lot lately and you've definitely changed." Harry continued.

"Well there no point making small talk if we want her to talk, I had to get straight to the point." He thought to himself.

"Honestly, I'm fine. There's nothing wrong with me, like I said yesterday, the reason I fainted was because I ate something bad the day before. Anyway, I'm only loosing weight because I'm eating healthier. I haven't eaten any chocolate frogs since we have come home from Hogwarts." Ginny said desperately.

"It can't just be that Gin." Ron said. "If there was something wrong, you would tell us right; you do trust us, don't you."

"Of course I do, I wouldn't lie would I?"

"If you're sure." Hermione said, not believing Ginny completely.

"I am, honestly, I feel better all ready."

"Ok then, but promise us that if there is something wrong, you'll tell us, right?" Hermione said.

"I promise."

With that Harry, Hermione and Ron all walked out the door, with only a glance back at Ginny.

"I suppose it could've gone worse." Ginny thought to herself. "I only have a few more days before they'll forget about me anyway. Everyone always does."

Meanwhile, in Harry and Ron's room, the Golden Trio were talking about what had just happened.

"If she says she's feeling better already, I suppose she could be telling the truth." Said Ron.

"I know Ron. But how come I get the feeling she isn't completely telling the truth." Replied Harry.

**Did you like it. Please REVIEW and tell me! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**I do LOVE those reviews!**

**Oh, and while i remember, the chapters are this legnth because i dont plan what i write. It just sort of comes  
off of the top of my head and i write it as i go along.**

**REVIEW!**

**KrazyKook.  
adios. (that's how you spell it isn't it.)**


	7. Chapter VII

**Here's chapter 7. I hope you like it. It's a bit longer than the other chapters.**

**I DO NOT own Harry Potter, but i will when i get enough money and buy the rights from J. K. Rowling!**

**ENJOY!**

The morning of returning back to Hogwarts had finally arrived and the scene inside Grimauld Place was of a hectic one. Clothes were strewn all over the place and books lay haphazardly on every surface. Each inhabitant rushed around making sure that everybody had what they needed, which included school books, quills, spare parchment and for Harry this also meant the Marauders map and invisibility cloak. But Ginny made sure she didn't forget one thing in particular, her white bathroom scales. Without these, she was sure she would crumble and return to the repulsive creature she once was.

"Imagine if I had forgotten these, I couldn't risk asking mum and dad to send them to me by owl and be found out. They would make me put on weight." Ginny thought to herself.

That is why, Ginny made sure she packed them first, right at the bottom of her trunk, so she was sure nobody could find them.

"GINNY! Hurry up or we are going to miss the Hogwarts Express!" Her mother shouted upstairs.

"Coming." Was her reply.

Entering Kings Cross Station, Ginny could see all the muggles going on about their daily activities she had always wondered how they lived their lives without magic.

"Would I be a different person to who I am now, if I was born into a muggle family?" She asked herself.

Before she new it, she was next to pass through the barrier which led on to platform 9 and ¾. Usually she would go at a run at the barrier, but today she had to walk up to it and casually fall through the walls, due to the fact that she did not want to collapse for the second time.

Walking onto platform 9 and ¾ the first thing that Ginny saw was the scarlet Hogwarts express.

"I forgot how amazing that thing looks." Ginny smiled inwardly.

Saying goodbye was something Ginny hated doing each year, but this year was different. She was secretly relieved to be rid of her parents this year. She was glad that she would finally be on her own, to make her own decisions, and do what she wanted to do without being watched by an adult.

"Since when did I become so selfish?"

"Now, Ginny dear, have a good time at Hogwarts, me and your father will owl you every week, and we expect to receive a reply from you, no matter how busy you are. Make sure you complete all your homework, on time, and try not to get into too much trouble." Mrs. Weasley said while hugging her daughter.

"Yes, mum." Ginny replied, embarrassed by her mother's actions.

"Oh, and one more thing darling, make sure you eat properly, I've noticed you've become terribly skinny lately." Mrs. Weasley said quietly, so that nobody apart from Ginny could hear.

"No I haven't mum, stop worrying." Ginny said whilst turning around and stepping up onto the huge Hogwarts Express.

"Why did she say I've become skinny, I'm fat. Can't she see that? Unless she wants me to be fat."

Walking along the corridors looking for an empty compartment to sit in, she heard someone call her from behind.

"OI! Weaselette, who invited you back to Hogwarts?"

She didn't even need to turn around to recognise that sneering voice.

"Go away Malfoy." Ginny growled.

"A bit touchy are we?" He smirked.

Ginny tried to ignore him and started to walk away. However Draco and his 'posse' came barging past her, knocking her to the floor.

"Move out the way blood-traitor, your fat ass is blocking the corridor." Malfoy laughed along with Crabbe and Goyle.

"Don't talk to her like that Malfoy." Harry said out of no where, pulling his wand out from his cloak and pointing it at Malfoy. Ginny looked around and saw that Ron had done the same.

"Sticking up for your girlfriend Potter? And I always thought you would end up with that mudblood." Draco replied, who had also drawn his wand out.

"I'd watch your mouth if I was you." Ron shouted, lunging at Malfoy, who laughed.

"Why, what are you going to do?"

"Ron don't. Just leave it." Ginny tried to reason with her elder brother.

"WHAT? Did you hear what he called you and Hermione?" Replied Ron, shocked at what she had just said.

"Yes, I did. Seriously though, it will only get you in trouble. Come on, let's go find a compartment." Ginny said while dragging Ron down the corridor.

Once they had all found an empty compartment, Ginny, Ron, Harry and Hermione all sat down talking about what happened.

"I can't believe him; you should've let me hex him Gin. He deserves whatever he's got coming." Ron said angrily, his ears a bright shade of red, and getting brighter with each word he said.

"He can't keep getting away with doing that to people. He can't just call people…well you know…for no reason at all. Also pushing you to the floor and calling you a blood-traitor Ginny, the stupid ferret." Harry said only slightly less angry than Ron.

"Yeah…"Ginny trailed off.

To be honest, she wasn't really bothered about being called a blood-traitor or being pushed to the floor. It was one little word that hurt her more than anything. One little word that made her want to burst into tears right there and then. One little word that made her want to use every unforgivable curse on Malfoy. That one little word was "Fat."

She felt worthless, as if every bit of effort she put in to loosing weight and becoming 'perfect' was thrown back in her face.

"I know I am fat, but why does it hurt so much when somebody tells me that I am. He was only telling the truth, he was only saying what he saw, so why does it pain me to hear somebody else say it. If he thinks I'm fat, which must mean everybody else does. So why are they lying to me, saying I'm skinny? They're just jealous that I'm going to look better than them, they want me to look fat, and they want me to eat. Like mum this morning, why else would she say something like that when it's obviously not true. I must try harder; I must be strong, not weak. I must be perfect." Ginny thought, until she was snapped out of it by the food trolley lady opening in the door and asking,

"Anything from the trolley dears?"

Obviously, Harry and Ron shot up from out of their seats and bought one of everything. Well it was mainly Harry who bought the candy because Ron did not have enough galleons to pay for it.

Once they had finished buying there food and started to tuck in, all conversation seemed to stop as they were all to busy stuffing their faces with the delicious treats that was laid before them. That was until Harry asked,

"Do you want anything Gin?"

"Oh no, what shall I tell him. I'm not going to eat any of that, just think of all the calories and fat in just one." She panicked.

"No thank you, I had a really big breakfast before you all woke up, I was so excited I couldn't sleep." Ginny grinned sheepishly.

"Well, if you do want anything just take it, ok?" Harry replied.

"Thanks." Ginny said, trying to seem grateful.

While, everybody else was sleeping and eating the rest of the candy Ginny had fallen asleep. The lack of food and sleep had left her tiny body exhausted, and she took whatever chance there was to catch up on lost sleep.

"Ginny wake up we're here." She heard someone say, but wasn't sure who.

"Ginny, we're at Hogwarts, wake up." That same person said.

Rubbing her eyes and sitting up, she caught a glimpse of the castle in the distance through the window and felt a longing to be in her four poster bed, sleeping.

"I can't wait until the feast, I'm starving." Ron exclaimed.

"Do you think of anything else apart from food Ronald?" Asked Hermione.

"The feast? Oh no, I had completely forgotten about that, they're going to expect me to eat then because I didn't eat anything on the train." Ginny panicked. "What am I going to do?"

**I hope you liked it! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**i need to know what you like and don't so i can make it better.**

**remember REVIEW!**

**KrazyKook.  
=)**


	8. Chapter VIII

**Sorry i haven't updated in a while, I've been like SUPER buisy. Buisy like a bee.**

**Disclaimer- You know how it goes- I DO NOT own Harry Potter.**

**ENJOY!**

Stepping off of the Hogwarts express, Ginny looked at the magnificent castle in the distance.

"_Its good to be back"_ She thought to herself.

"Ginny, over here, we've found an empty carriage" Shouted Hermione from a carriage she was already sharing with Ron, Harry and Neville Longbottom. Walking towards the carriage, Ginny noticed that Neville had changed quite a bit from the previous years. He had grown much taller and wasn't as chubby.

"Hi Ginny, how was your summer?" Asked Neville once Ginny had sat herself down between Harry and Hermione.

"It was good thank you, how was yours?" She replied.

"It was alright, but my grandmother, well you know what she's like…Have you lost weight?" Neville asked, not considering how Ginny felt about this topic of conversation. At this Hermione, Ron and Harry all turned to stare at Ginny, and the carriage turned silent.

"A little, yes." She replied proudly.

"A LITTLE?!" Ron shouted shocked. "I think you've lost more than a little Gin."

"_Why is he saying that? Why does he want to embarrass me, especially in front of Harry?"_

"Stop over reacting, Ron." Ginny said, while glaring at Ron.

"What? I'm…"

"Can we stop talking about it now?" Ginny cut in.

For a second time, the carriage entered an awkward silence. This silence continued until the journey came to an end at the entrance to the castle.

"_It's nearly time for the feast, what am I going to do? They're going to make me eat no matter what. You can't give in, you've worked so hard, don't give up now." _Ginny inwardly battled with herself, while walking behind the Golden Trio and Neville.

Once they had entered the great hall, the five students found seats somewhere near the middle of the Gryffindor table. Looking upwards towards the enchanted ceiling, Ginny hoped that her brother and Harry would be too focused on the food they would be eating, to notice the lack of food that she would be eating.

"_Hermione's going to be harder to get around though, she notices more than Harry and Ron, and she's harder to distract_."

While Ginny was thinking to herself, she didn't realise that she had already missed half of the sorting of first years.

"Parker, Samantha" Called Professor McGonagall.

To be honest, Ginny really never did listen to the sorting, because in previous years all she could concentrate on was the delicious feast that was about to come. Obviously, this was before she developed an irrational fear towards food, and despised even the thought of eating it. She now saw food as something that will make you repulsive, fat and someone that will never be loved.

"_Why didn't I realise this before, I could've saved myself from being so fat and flabby. You don't need food, food is your enemy." _She thought to herself.

Once the sorting had finished and everybody had sat down at their respective tables, Dumbledore stood up, making the whole of the hall stop talking and look at him.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, or for the majority, welcome back to Hogwarts. I am sure you are all ravenous from such a long journey, so tuck in!" He exclaimed, and as if by magic**(A/N- Pun fully intended),** hundreds of golden plates and bowls pilled up with food, appeared out of nowhere. Ginny stared at the food; she was so tempted to eat everything in sight.

"_No. Have some control. Do you want to be fat? Do you want to be unattractive? Just think of all the calories in those greasy chicken drumsticks, think of all the fat in just one slice treacle tart, think of all those carbohydrates in the mashed potatoes."_

However, Ginny was snapped out of trying to convince her self not to eat by Harry.

"Ginny, aren't you going to eat something, it's already been nearly ten minutes and you haven't touched anything?"

"…Yes" Ginny replied.

"Well, if you don't hurry up, troglodyte over there will eat it all." Harry laughed, while turning to look at Ron with a huge grin on his face.

"_Don't panic. Just put a few lettuce leaves on your plate. Hardly any calories, no fat or carbohydrates."_

So Ginny reached over to the salad bowl and carefully chose four small lettuce leaves and placed them in the centre of her plate, she took a sip of water from her goblet and picked up her knife and fork. She noticed that all the time she had been doing this; Harry had been staring at her.

"_I wish he would stop staring at me like that, like he's expecting something from me." _She thought.

"Is that all your going to have? Here have some mash as well." Harry said, scooping up a large spoonful of lumpy mashed potatoes and dumping them all over her lettuce leaves.

"_What is he doing? He doesn't really expect me to eat that, does he?"_ Ginny stared at the plate in front of her with horror. All the while, Harry kept staring at her, waiting for her to eat _something._

Slowly, Ginny poked her fork into the mash and pulled out the tiniest amount. Raising it to her mouth, Ginny's hand began to shake, before she took it off her fork with her teeth and slowly began chewing.

"Good, isn't it?" Harry stated with a smile at Ginny.

She couldn't reply, all she could do was slowly nod her head and put on a fake smile, which looked more like a grimace. She felt sick, physically sick. She hadn't eaten anything this…this…disgusting, since she started dieting. Not counting the times she had binged, consumed everything in sight at that particular time. Her stomache yearned for more, but her mind wouldn't let her. To Ginny, she had already eaten far too much. Once Harry had seen Ginny eat that little piece of mash, he didn't pay as much attention to her, instead he took to staring at Cho Chang instead.

"_Figures, he'd rather look at a pretty, skinny girl, rather than look at me. Obviously I still have some more work to do." _

Ginny was relieved when the feast was finally over and all off the food disappeared from the tables, with a few groans from some other students. She looked up towards the staff table, when the great hall had once again fallen silent, and saw Professor Dumbledore standing up.

"Now we have all eaten." Dumbledore began, looking directly at Ginny, somehow she couldn't help think that he had already seen or noticed something. "I must once again have your attention. Mr. Filch has reminded me that all Zonko products are banned in the corridors and any that are seen will be confiscated. The forbidden forest is out of bounds to all students, unless serving detention with Professor Hagrid. That is all." Dumbledore finished with a smile.

Ginny immediately stood up, regretting it almost instantly when she felt dizzy and had to steady herself. Once over she rushed out of the great hall and ran, albeit a slow run, due to the lack of food and energy, up to the Gryffindor common room and straight into the girl's dormitory bathroom. Slamming the door shut and locking it, she walked straight to the toilet, crouched downonto her knee's and stuck two fingers down hr throat, eager to get the contents of her stomache out of her body before they do any damage.

Once all that could come up, including bile, Ginny stood up, walked to the sink washed her hands and face, brushed her teeth and stood staring at herself in front of the mirror.

"_I promised myself I would only do it once. It's all Harry's fault; he was the one that made me eat! Merlin, why can't people mind their own business sometimes, what I am doing has got nothing to do with them."_ Frustrated at herself for eating, and at Harry for making her eat, Ginny stormed out the bedroom, climbed onto her four-poster bed, shut the curtains tight and fell into a deep sleep.

**Once again sorry about the time it took to update.**

**Hope you enjoyed.  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**KrazyKook.**


	9. Chapter IX

**Heres chapter 9. Sorry it's short, but i felt it was a good place to stop on.**

**Guess what??????? I'm going to see Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince tommorow! YAY!!!**

**Disclaimer- see previous chapters for full details. basically it contains the words- NOT, OWN and Harry Potter.**

**ENJOY!**

Early next morning Ginny woke up with an in agonizing pain in her stomache. Curling up into a tight ball, she hugged tightly at her stomache, praying for it to stop.

"_What's wrong with me? Could it be my time of the month? It can't be; I haven't had my period these last two months. Maybe I should go see Madam Pomfrey, but then I'll have to eat while in the hospital wing. I can't go to class feeling like…OUCH"_ Ginny groaned to herself as the pains suddenly got worse.

Lying in this position for over thirty minutes, the pain slowly began to subside. Glancing over at the alarm clock placed on her bedside table, Ginny sighed as she saw that it was time to get up and ready for the first day of lessons. Carefully swinging her legs off of her bed, Ginny felt the familiar sensation of dizziness, and had to steady herself to make sure she didn't collapse for the second time.

"_I have never felt this bad before, I just want to go back to bed and go to sleep. I can't be doing with lessons today." _She thought to herself.

Ginny, unsurprisingly, missed breakfast that morning, claiming that she had overslept and had to rush to her first class, which was Transfiguration with her head of house, Professor McGonagall. During said class, Ginny was unable to concentrate on a thing that was said, as she had barely any energy to stay awake, rather than listen about how to turn a porcupine into a pincushion. On top of all this, the pains in her stomache, that she had been experiencing earlier that day, had come back, and were slowly getting worse as time progressed. She didn't want anybody to notice that she was in pain, and tried to disguise the fact by putting on a straight face, and discretely holding her stomache underneath the table.

Once the class was dismissed, her frail body struggled to pick up her bag, which any other normal person would have found relatively light. Walking out of the door and into the corridor, Ginny collided with a solid figure, which sent her crashing to the floor.

"Oomph" Ginny groaned, whilst rubbing her sticking out hip bone.

"Oh Merlin, Sorry Ginny. Are you ok?" Worried Harry, bending down to help her up.

"Just a bit sore." Ginny chuckled, trying to make it sound believable.

"I'm sorry. Me, Hermione and Ron are going down to lunch, if you want to come with us?" He replied, motioning to Ron and Hermione both stood beside him. Ginny noticed that Hermione was staring at her with a strange look on her face.

"_Why is she looking at me like that? I wish she would stop doing that, and tell me what wrong already!" _

Ginny had noticed that she had been doing it a lot lately, as if she was trying to figure something out. She only hoped that it had nothing to do with her eating habits.

"Erm…. I'm alright…" However Ginny was unable to finish the sentence, as she felt an overwhelming pain in the pit of her stomache, causing her to double over.

"Ginny? Ginny? What's wrong?" Hermione rushed to her side, placing a comforting hand on her back.

"My… stomache." She managed to cry out.

"Come on, were taking you the Madam Pomfrey." Harry said, while picking her up bridal position and carrying her all the way up to the hospital wing.

The pain was unbearable, Ginny wanted to just give up there and then, but she knew that couldn't. She hadn't reached perfection yet.

"Oh my" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed, upon seeing the Golden Trio and Ginny enter the hospital wing. "Put her on that spare bed there dear. Do you know what happened to her?"

"We were just talking and she just sort of…crumpled, saying that her stomache hurt." Ron replied, worried about his younger sister's condition.

Madam Pomfrey scurried to a potion cabinet and pulled out a brightly coloured vile and handed it to Ginny to drink.

"Drink up; it will make you feel better and make you a little drowsy." She instructed.

Ginny started to panic.

"_How many calories has that got in it?" _Reluctantly, Ginny slowly raised her hand and poured the potion into her mouth. She felt the affects almost immediately, the pains in her stomache slowly started to get better, and she felt her eye lids starting to droop. She could faintly here the conversation between her friends and the nurse, in what felt like the distance.

"Is she going to be alright?"

"Yes, Mr. Weasley. She will be fine; however it is not the pains in her stomache that concern me."

"What do you mean?" Asked a different voice.

"Have you noticed anything abnormal about her recently?"

"Well, she's lost quite a bit of weight, if that's what you mean."

"She does seem to be rather underweight, do you know if she has experienced any stress or issues to cause such weight loss?"

"No not really, all she told us was that she was anxious about the upcoming exams."

"I'm going to have to keep her in for observation for a while. To make sure that her body gets the necessary vitamins and nutrients needed for it to function properly."

"How long."

"At the moment, I'm not sure. It all depends on how willing Miss. Weasley here is."

Ginny could only think of one thing, before drifting off into a deep sleep.

"No."

**Well, there you are.**

**I need to know what you think so......REVIEW.  
i say this every time..REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**KrazyKook.**


	10. Chapter X

**Heres chapter 10. I must say that Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince...**

**Is AMAZING!!!! yet so sad... i won't say why. Anyway it's a must see!**

**Disclaimer- Own Potter Not I Harry Do.**

**ENJOY!**

After hearing the news that their younger sister was in the hospital wing, Fred and George often paid her regular visits, along with Ron, Hermione and Harry, when ever they didn't have classes. However, Ginny was unaware of these visits, as Madam Pomfrey had her on a steady supply of dreamless sleeping draught, so she could make sure she would gain weight and strength without the young girl putting up a fight.

It had been 4 days since Ginny was admitted into the hospital wing before she started to come round.

"_Where am I?" _she asked herself. "_And why do I feel like I've been in this situation before?"_

Slowly beginning to regain the feeling in her limbs, Ginny began to twitch each of her fingers slightly to make sure they still worked. She didn't want to open her eyes yet, for she was still too tired, as to her it only felt like she had slept for only an hour.

However, Ron, Harry, Hermione and the Twins were all becoming rather concerned about Ginny's health. They had all heard Madam Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore conversing about what was going to happen next.

_Flashback_

"_Professor Dumbledore, Miss. Weasley's is in a worse state of health than I had previously anticipated. If she had carried on the way she was acting she may have been dead in a month or so." Stated Madam Pomfrey._

"_When she awakes I would like to speak with her Poppy, if that is ok with you?" He replied._

"_Of course professor. I was just wondering though, if we should contact her parents, for I am under the impression that she has purposely got herself into this state. If her parents knew, they may be able find out why she has done this to herself." She questioned._

"_No, I don't think so just yet, however if her condition worsens I will contact them myself. In the mean time, I believe we should leave the questioning to her brothers and closest friends; it may be less intimidated than her parents. When do you think she will awaken?" _

"_Tomorrow sometime, however I must insist that before you question her, I check to see that she is in a stable enough condition for you do so." Madam Pomfrey stated sternly. _

"_Certainly, I wouldn't want to put any of my students under any unnecessary stress." _

_End of Flashback_

They all noticed that she had lost weight, quite a lot of weight to be exact. But they never expected it to be that bad.

"She could have _died."_ George said quietly, shocked at what they had all heard.

"We should have stopped her before it got this bad, it's my fault, I should have made her tell me what was wrong when we first noticed something was wrong with her." Harry said while looking down at the floor. At this Hermione spoke up for the first time.

"No Harry, it wasn't your fault, it wasn't nobodies fault. Yes, admittedly we could have all tried a little harder in finding out what was wrong, but she hid everything so well. I shared a room with her for ages, and I didn't notice anything." Whilst saying this, she was looking around at each of the boys in the room.

"What did Madam Pomfrey say it could be again?" Asked Ron, looking up at Hermione.

"An eating disorder. But we can't be certain yet, we have to wait until she wakes up, but she still has all the signs of one."

"Imagine what mum is going to say when she finds out, she's going to flip." Fred said seriously. "They have a hard enough time putting food on the table."

"I don't know, but I wouldn't want to be there when she does." Ron interrupted.

"But we have to do something though don't we? I mean, we need to make sure that she gets better and gains weight once she gets out of the hospital wing." Harry proposed to the rest of the group.

"Of course we will Harry. We were lucky we found out before any serious damage was done, I don't even want to imagine if we didn't find out." Hermione reassured him.

"I wouldn't have forgiven myself." Harry mumbled.

"I don't think any of us would mate." Ron looked down at the floor, trying not to imagine a world without his little sister. They may have not gotten on all the time, but he loved his sister dearly and would die for her. To be honest, they all felt the same way about her, like they would rather die than see her in pain.

Ginny's perception on what she thought everybody thought about her was completely way off to the reality of things. She believed that nobody loved her; she could trust nobody, only herself. She believed that everybody lied to her; especially about how she looked. She wanted to believe them, she wanted to believe that there was something wrong with her, she wanted things to go back to the way they were. However she knew that that was not possible, she knew she would never have the same relationship with food again, she knew that she could never regain her family and friends trust fully again, she knew her mind wouldn't let her believe something was wrong, only that she was wrong herself. It would only let her believe that she was not the 'perfect' figure and she knew that she would never be, but she couldn't give up trying, because that would make her weak, a failure, an even more pathetic being than she was before.

"Mmmmmm….." Ginny moaned, whilst slightly rolling onto her side, before realising that it was too painful due to her sticking out hip bone and rolling back onto her back.

Hermione noticed this and rushed to be beside her.

"Ginny? We've been so worried about you; we haven't left the hospital wing since you've been in here."

Even though Ginny knew there was plenty of people surrounding her bed; she had never felt more alone. She felt like not one single person could understand what she was going through, that nobody could even fathom the mental and physical pain that she felt each and every day. She wanted to curl up into a little ball and cry all the problems away.

**I know there's not much Ginny talk.. but this is more about the opinions of the people around her.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**KrazyKook.**


	11. Chapter XI

**Here's chapter 10. I know it's very short....but.....well you'll just have to read it!**

**WARNING- CONTAINS A SWARE (think that's how you spell it) WORD....UMMMMMMM, NAUGHTY!**

**Disclaimer- *yawn* i DO NOT *yawn* own HP *yawn***

**ENJOY!**

For the next week or so Ginny was unable to move from her bed, partly because she physically couldn't do it, but mainly due to the fact that Madam Pomfrey forbade her to move. She was also on constant surveillance, this meant that she was watched 24/7 by a number of different people. The only person she didn't mind being with though was Harry, the fact that he came to visit her was the only good point in being watched, it was the only time she felt remotely happy. Ginny hated being treated like this, she wanted to live her own life and make her decisions, and she had long been absorbed into her own selfish little world; not particularly caring what she said and who she hurt.

Walking along the corridor towards the hospital wing had become a regular occurrence for Harry. Since Ginny was admitted into the hospital wing he had visited her as much as possible, he personally wanted to make sure she was recovering.

"_Why do I feel so protective towards Ginny?" _He asked himself "_Obviously she is like my little sister, so why do I get these feelings towards her, like all I want to do is hold her close to me?"_

He abruptly stopped walking, shocked at what he had just thought.

"_No…Stop it…You can't think that, it's Ginny you're talking about, your best friends little sister."_ He scolded himself, and started walking once again

"_But you've got to admit she is hot._" With that he marched into the hospital wing, hoping that the reason he was going there would distract him. Only to realise just moments later, that he was actually going to visit Ginny.

Walking into hospital wing, Harry's eye caught sight of Ginny straight away.

"_She's changed so much." _He thought to himself. "_She used to be so pretty, she used to have a really nice figure. Now she looks like a…twig. She looks like I could just snap her in half. I know it's not nice to think that; but she does."_

Smiling while walking towards Ginny, Harry said,

"Hi Ginny, how are you feeling?"

"Much better, thank you." Ginny replied, with a wide grin.

"So how's life outside the hospital wing? Is everyone missing me?" She said with a small chuckle.

"Nothing's happened since the last time you asked that." He replied back laughing. "Well, something did…but it doesn't matter. You probably don't want to hear about it."

"What is it? Tell me." Ginny pleaded.

"Well, me and Cho…kind of…kissed." He said blushing and looking down at the floor.

"Oh… That's nice." She replied grimacing. The two then entered an awkward silence.

Ginny felt as though her world came crashing down, they had kissed. She was never going to get him now, all because of Cho. Harry was the reason she went on that stupid diet in the first place, so that he would finally notice her. He was the reason she starved herself for days on end, the reason she felt guilty with every mouthful of food, the reason she was obsessed with becoming 'perfect'.

"It's your fault you know." She said quietly.

"What do you mean? What's my fault?" Harry asked confused.

"This." She replied, just as quietly as before.

"Ginny, seriously, what are you on about? What's my fault?"

"The reason I'm in this stupid hospital wing, the reason why I haven't been able to move in 4 days." Her voice getting gradually louder until she was shouting and had tears in her eyes. "YOU ARE THE REASON, HARRY, YOU! YOU AND '_LITTLE MISS FUCKING PERFECT'_ CHO! YOU ARE THE REASON WHY I HAVEN'T BEEN EATING PROPERLY, SO THAT FINALLY YOU WOULD NOTICE ME, LIKE ME! I like you Harry, really like you. Merlin, I've loved you since about second year. BUT NO, I OBVIOUSLY WASN'T GOOD ENOUGH FOR '_THE_ _CHOSEN ONE.' _FAT, UGLY GINNY WEASLEY IS NEVER GOOD ENOUGH FOR ANYBODY." Ginny screamed, tears now cascading down her face.

Harry was speechless, he opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He couldn't take in what Ginny had just said, well shouted. In the end, he just stood up without saying anything and walked out of the room. Once outside, he leaned against the cold, stone wall and sank down to the floor, putting his head in his hands. Tears escaping his eyes, he finally whispered,

"I love you to Ginny."

**Soooooooooo, whatcha think????**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**KrazyKook.**


	12. Chapter XII

**Here's chapter 12. Sorry for the wait again! My bad!**

**BAD NEWS!!!! i won't be updating for about 6 days because i'm going on holiday!!! I'm going to Butlins. (it's a famous holiday company in England.)**

**Disclaimer- One does not a certain Harry Potter.**

**ENJOY!**

Madam Pomfrey felt that Ginny had recovered well enough to leave the hospital wing the next day, which of course; Ginny felt wasn't a moment too soon. Since then, the confrontation between her and Harry, made it very awkward for her to talk to Hermione and Ron, as they were always together. She had not actually spoken to him since, and didn't want to anytime soon, he had really hurt her.

The Christmas holidays had arrived, with the excitement of many students, apart from Ginny who was becoming ever more nervous about the situation with Harry, because obviously he would not be going back to Private Drive for the holidays.

"_Were going to be stuck in the same house together, were going to have to talk at some point. I'll just try to avoid him as much as possible."_ She thought to herself.

To be honest, she was going to miss being at Hogwarts; it meant she had the chance to be alone and ponder over things. Even if it meant being in the hospital wing. She was also going to miss the fact that she could eat when she chose to eat; or not, without her parents practically forcing food down her throat. But she knew she would be able to go back to it all once the holidays were over, and she was back at the place she now called 'home'.

"_I don't care that Madam Pomfrey told me to start eating properly, I'm not going to; she doesn't know or understand me. She doesn't know the reason's why I'm doing it. Wait. Why am I doing it? Harry still likes Cho, he kissed her for Merlin's sake. Should I just stop now? Go back to the way it was before?" _Ginny thought to herself, while sat in her own compartment of the Hogwarts express.

But the thing that she didn't know was that she couldn't just stop now; it had engulfed her whole life. Ginny would never be able to go back to the way it was before, she would never have the same relationship she had had with food, she would always be counting calories, limiting fats and carbohydrates, even if she did recover. Ginny didn't realise that she no longer had control, even though she thought she did. Ginny didn't realise she was anorexic.

"Ginny, why don't you come and share a compartment with us?" Asked Hermione.

"No thanks, I want to be on my own for a while." Ginny replied, knowing that Harry would be there.

"No, really, I insist." Hermione said, to happy for Ginny's liking. She didn't know that while she was in the hospital wing, Hermione, Harry, Ron and the Twins had all vowed that Ginny mustn't be left on her own, and that at least one of them will be with her at a time.

Hermione walked forward and grabbed Ginny by the wrist and pulled her out of the compartment, down the corridor and into her own.

"_I knew Ginny was extremely skinny, but her wrists are literally like a stick. Why can't she see what she's doing to herself?" _Hermione asked herself, wearing a confused look on her face.

"There you are, we all thought that you missed the train." Ron stated once both Ginny and Hermione had entered the compartment.

"Hello to you to Ron." Ginny sarcastically answered.

"Hi Gin." Harry said, hopeful he would get a reply.

However that reply did not come. Ginny just simply sat opposite him, for it was the only seat left, and stared into his eyes, before turning away to look out of the window.

"_Can't she just talk to me? It's been what? 7 days already. I hate not talking to her; she's funny, kind and sweet." _Harry thought to himself.

Throughout the whole of the train ride, Harry kept attempting to start up a conversation with Ginny, but each time she would give a one worded answer, or plainly just ignored him completely. The conversation inside the compartment, at best was a little awkward. Everybody knew that something had happened between Harry and Ginny, but nobody wanted to admit anything.

"Sooooo, Harry, how are things between you and Cho?" Ron asked, with a smirk on his face and winking at Harry.

"I'm sorry, I've got to go." Ginny interrupted, standing up and walking out of the compartment, before anybody could anything to stop her.

"_That inconsiderate git." _She inwardly grumbled to herself.

"Whoa! What did I say?" Ron asked the remaining occupants.

"Ronald, seriously, do you never think?" Hermione asked incredulously, standing up.

"What?!"

"Oh, it doesn't matter. I'm going to go find her. And you," She stated, pointing her finger at Harry. "You're just as bad." With that she marched out of the sliding doors and out of sight.

"Ginny, why did you leave like that? Oh, Ginny, are you alright?" Hermione asked concerned, once she had seen Ginny's eyes all ready and puffy. "Don't cry, everything's alright. Are you going tell me what's wrong?"

"_Should I tell her everything? No, you can't trust her! She'll just go and tell Ron, Harry and everyone, everything you tell her."_

"Everything's just peachy." She replied, somewhat harsh.

"I'm not stupid Ginny. Now tell me what's wrong."

"I love him, Ok." Ginny just blurted out.

"Oh Ginny." Hermione whispered sympathetically. "That's why you walked out when Ron mentioned Cho."

Ginny didn't say anything in reply, rather just nodded slowly.

"He does like you Ginny, he just doesn't want to admit it. I've seen the looks he gives you when he thinks nobodies watching."

"What? Hermione I'm not in the mood for joking."

"I'm not joking. He really does like you. Now come on, we're back at Kings Cross, We need to find Harry and Ron. Yes Ginny, we do need to find Harry, after all he will be living with you." Hermione reasoned, standing up and helping Ginny up with her.

Stepping off of the train, Ginny had one last glance at The Hogwarts express before following Hermione in search of Harry and Ron, sighing, once they had been found, along with the rest of her family and Lupin.

"Ginny dear, how was Hogwarts?" Asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Good mum, it was really good." Ginny lied, with a fake smile on her face. She 'accidentally' forgot to mention the fact that she had spent a considerate amount of time in the hospital wing, and hoped everybody else who knew, did to.

"Ginny, you're far too skinny. How much weight have you lost?" Mrs. Weasley asked, her eyebrows furrowed, after pulling back from a hug.

"Not anymore than usual mum. Like I said before, I've been eating a lot healthier, it just shows how much junk I was eating, doesn't it?" Ginny replied, trying to pull off a convincing smile.

"Are you sure? Because it seems a lot of weight to loose with just eating healthier."

"Mum, I'm positive, now come on I want to go home, I've missed it so much."

**Did you enjoy it?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?**

**tell me what you thought by REVIEWING!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**KrazyKook.**


	13. Chapter XIII

**Dont hate me!!! I know its been soooooooooooo long and i know this chapter is short.**

**Disclaimer- Harry Potter is NOT mine- I DON'T own him.**

**ENJOY!**

Walking into Grimauld Place, Ginny took in her surroundings; the house looked exactly the same as it did the last time she was here. She could still smell the damp ridden walls; see the grime that covered the ceiling and the cobwebs that hanged in the door ways. To be honest she wanted to be back at The Burrow, but she new that because of the Order, there would be no chance of returning there in these holidays.

"Everyone, go put your trunks in your room, then come back downstairs for dinner." Mrs. Weasley ordered.

"_Well, I guess the battle begins." _Ginny sighed to herself.

Ginny struggled to carry her trunk up the steep staircases; in the end she needed George to do it for her.

"_When did I become so weak?"_

She looked down at her arms and noticed how bony they looked. A small, twisted smile finding its way onto her gaunt features. Standing in the middle of the room she shares with Hermione, she stared at the older girl, noticing for the first time how pretty she actually was.

"_She's not one of those obvious beauties" _She thought to herself. "_She's more subtle. Why can't I be like her? She's smart, pretty and most of all she's skinny."_

"Ginny!" Shouted Hermione

"What?" Ginny replied startled.

"Are your ready to go downstairs?"

"Oh, yes" She replied quietly.

"You don't have to sit next to Harry if you don't want to, we could swap places."

"Thanks, but I'm alright. We will have to sort out are problems sooner or later won't we." She sighed loudly.

"I suppose so." Replied Hermione already walking out of the door. "Oh, and by the way Ginny, I want to see you eat something."

Ginny froze; she wasn't expecting Hermione, of all people, to be so frank and up front. She knew she only wanted to help her, but the only thing that came into her mind was,

"_Bitch."_

Slowly walking down the stairs, Ginny was apprehensive about the upcoming meal. She knew that her brothers, Harry and Hermione would all be watching her, waiting for her to eat something. The thing was that, she couldn't actually remember the last time she ate a full meal, apart from the times that she binged, and that scared her. She hated throwing her food up, it made her feel weak, as it shows she was not strong enough to resist the temptation, it made her feel out of control.

Once she had finally reached the dining room, the first thing that hit her was the delicious smell of her mothers home cooking.

"_This is going to be harder than I thought."_

Sitting down next to Harry, she side glanced at his face, only to notice that he was full on staring at her. Looking away quickly, as she could feel the heat rising in her cheeks, she turned her attention to the many dishes of food directly in front of her.

Like she had thought, Harry, Ron, Hermione and the Twins were all looking at her. Feeling annoyance rise up inside her, she reached forward and spooned up a large portion of salad and one skinless chicken breast. Inwardly laughing at the expressions on their faces, she picked up her fork and searched through the salad to pick out a tiny piece of cucumber.

"_One piece of cucumber: almost negative calorie, basically no fat. Good choice Ginny, good choice."_

This behaviour went on for the rest of dinner, Ginny only picking out the tiniest pieces of low calorie salad, not even attempting to eat the chicken, although she did cut it up to make out as though she had eaten some.

Once they had seen Ginny eat the cucumber, Ron and the Twins seemed satisfied enough and didn't look for the rest of the meal. However Hermione and Harry were less than convinced and kept sneaking looks at her while they thought she was not looking.

However Ginny didn't feel right, her stomache was hurting and she felt as though she wanted to be sick. Quickly excusing herself from the table, Ginny ran up the stairs as fast as she could, almost instantly becoming out of breath.

Running into her own bathroom, she headed straight for the toilet, knowing what was about to happen. Bending down she allowed the contents of her stomache to escape from her body and into the white porcelain bowl.

"_Why is this happening? I didn't even prompt myself to purge, it just came up." _The silently cried to herself, hugging her frail body on the floor of the bathroom, her head rested in between her knees.

"Ginny?" She heard a small voice say from the door way.

Her breath short and sharp, tears threatening to escape her eyes, hoping beyond all hope that it as a figment of her own imagination.

"What are you doing?!" The voice was louder and stronger this time.

She looked up and saw the person she would least want to see at this moment in time.

The person who caught her in the act was Harry.

**Again PLEASE DONT HATE ME! =)**

**It's getting interesting- oooooooooooh!!!!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! and once again REVIEW!**

**KrazyKook.**


	14. Chapter XIV

**I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN AGES!!!!!!!  
PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Anyway this is chapter 14. Sorry it's not very long**

**BUT i have a feeling you will like it!!!!! **

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.**

**Enjoy.**

"_Ginny?" She heard a small voice say from the door way._

_Her breath short and sharp, tears threatening to escape her eyes, hoping beyond all hope that it as a figment of her own imagination._

"_What are you doing?!" The voice was louder and stronger this time._

_She looked up and saw the person she would least want to see at this moment in time._

_The person who caught her in the act was Harry._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"GINNY! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Harry shouted, his anger increasing every step he took closer to the fragile girl cradling herself on the floor.

"Leave me alone." Ginny replied in barely a whisper.

"No." Harry said sternly. "We need to get you help, what you're doing is…Well it's not right Ginny."

"I said leave me alone." Her voice now rising, for she had finally realised that Harry would be telling her parents.

"And I said no." He replied, now walking towards her with his arms stretched out.

Without warning Ginny shot up and ran out of the door. Harry wanted to go after her, but his body wouldn't let him. What he had just witnessed had finally sunk in and the shock had left his body immobilised. He knew she had a problem with eating, and everyone thought that she was getting better. But actually seeing her…Well…You know, hurt him. All he wanted to do was embrace her in a tight hug and never let any harm come to her, he wanted to be her protector, wanted to be the one she could turn to if something was wrong, wanted to be more than her friend.

Snapping back to reality, Harry slowly walked out of the bathroom and into Hermione and Ginny's shared bedroom.

"Harry. Help me." Ginny whispered. Harry turned around on the spot and saw Ginny hunched up in the corner with her head in her hands. Walking slowly over to her, Harry noticed the tear stains on her gaunt cheeks, and knew instantly what she meant.

"Ginny, I'll do anything to make you better, and so would your family. We all love you so much." He replied, equally as quiet, whilst sitting down next to her wrapping his arms around her body. Ginny's reply was only a small nod.

"Why did you do it Gin?" Harry asked, suddenly interested with the pattern on the floor boards.

After a moments of silence Ginny replied quietly,

"I suppose it was a couple of things really. I think the thing that made me realise I needed to loose weight was the comment Ron made '_You can't carry the weight as well as I do'_." Tears now started to escape Ginny's already red eyes once again. "I also wanted you to notice me, pathetic now if you think about it. I realised that, unlike me, Cho was skinny and pretty, and I thought that if I was skinny to, you might like me. So I decided that I would loose about 10 pounds and then I would stop, I wouldn't eat for days on end and would only drink water. I was so proud of myself when I could fit into the next size down, but when I looked into the mirror all I could see was a fat, disgusting, worthless girl."

"So I kept loosing weight and fasting, until one day it was too much, the hunger pains, the dizzy spells, so I cracked, and I basically ate everything that was in the fridge. After I realised what I was doing, I was disgusted in myself, all that hard work for me to just put the weight back on again. That was the first time I purged, and to be honest it felt good, I had found a way were I can eat anything I want and not put the weight on. But I decided I would only use it as a last resort, I would only use it if I binged again. I had planned on not binging again, but it was so hard. I hate my life at the moment; all I can think about is food, '_How many calories are in that? How much fat_ _does that have?' _I thought I was in control of what I was doing; I thought I could stop at any moment. I need help Harry, please."

Harry was rendered speechless, Ginny had just poured out all her darkest secrets to him, she trusted him enough to do so and that meant a lot to him. Harry just watched as the younger girl broke down in his arms, he couldn't comprehend why she thought she was fat, she was always skinny. Why she thought she is useless, she is an extremely talented witch, much more powerful than many. Why she thought she isn't pretty, to Harry she is stunning, bright, fiery red hair and delicate facial features, she is anything but ugly.

Slowly reaching for her chin, Harry gently raised Ginny's head so she could look into his eyes.

"You're special to me Ginny." With that Harry gently put his lips to her. Her lips were soft to the touch and kissing her was much more than he had ever imagined it would be like. Electricity shot through his body at her touch and he wanted it to never end. Reluctantly he pulled away and looked into her eyes once again.

"I love you Ginny." He whispered into her ear.

"I love you to Harry."

**Did you like?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?**

**Review please- If anyone has any ideas for the next chapters please tell me!!!!!!!!**

**REVIEW!**

**KrazyKook.**


	15. Chapter XV

**Well here's the next chapter for you!!!!!**

**This one is mostly in Harry's POV apart fromt he last paragraph.**

**DICLAIMER I DO NOT OWN HP!!!!!!**

**Enjoy!**

_Slowly reaching for her chin, Harry gently raised Ginny's head so she could look into his eyes._

"_You're special to me Ginny." With that Harry gently put his lips to her. Her lips were soft to the touch and kissing her was much more than he had ever imagined it would be like. Electricity shot through his body at her touch and he wanted it to never end. Reluctantly he pulled away and looked into her eyes once again._

"_I love you Ginny." He whispered into her ear._

"_I love you to Harry."_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two sat together in a comfortable silence, enjoying what little time they would be spending alone with each another in this cramped, albeit large house, thanks to the many Weasley siblings and Order members spending the Christmas holidays at Grimauld Place.

Realising that Ginny had fallen asleep in his arms, Harry carefully picked up her slight body, bridal style, and laid her gently on her bed. Pushing aside the few stray pieces of hair hiding her face, he bent down and placed a light kiss on her forehead.

"We will get you through this Gin." Harry whispered as his lips brushed against her skin.

Turning on his heel and heading for the door, he heard Ginny stirring behind him.

"Harry? Where are you going? Don't leave me…Please."

Hearing Ginny sound so defeated made Harry just want to run back to her side and comfort her, but he knew he had to tell her family. It was the only way she would be able to get better, she needed the support of her family and friends to help her recover.

"I won't be gone long Gin. If you need anything at all, just shout me and I'll come running." He grinned, even though it didn't reach his eyes.

"Are you going to tell my Mum and Dad?" She whispered.

All he could do was nod, and head back out of the room and towards the stairs.

Walking into the dining room, everyone immediately stopped what they were previously doing to stare at Harry. Feeling rather self-conscious, he spoke quickly.

"Guys, I need to speak to you."

"Can't it wait? Mum's just about to serve dessert." Ron mumbled from where he sat.

Smacking him upside the head, Hermione scolded,

"Ronald, stop thinking about you're stomache and be a little considerate will you?"

"But its treacle tart!"

"Are you being serious?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"GUYS, stop it. I need to talk to everybody, it's important." Harry interrupted the bickering duo.

"What is it Harry?" Sirius asked seriously **(A/N Pun fully intended :)...)**

"Ginny." He replied sadly, staring at the floor.

"Why? What's wrong with her? Is she hurt?" George asked worried about his younger sister's well-being.

"She's not getting better." He said grimly, looking George straight in the eyes.

Hermione, Ron and the twins all sported knowing and concerned looks on their faces, whereas all the adults just looked plain confused.

"What do you mean she's not getting better? She hasn't been ill has she?" Mrs. Weasley asked panicked.

What would Harry tell her; surely any way that he worded it would break her and Mr. Weasley's heart, and he definitely didn't want to do that.

"_Maybe the best way to do this is to be straight to the point, tell them what's been going on at Hogwarts and that we have been keeping an eye on her ever since we found out."_ He thought to himself.

"The thing is Mrs. Weasley is that you may have noticed Ginny has lost a lot of weight recently." Hermione began, noticing the look on Harry's face.

"Yes, she just said she had been eating healthier… She hasn't been has she? How could I have been so stupid?" Mrs. Weasley started to cry.

"None of us noticed Mum until it was too late. It's not your fault, its nobodies fault." Fred comforted her, placing a hand on her shaking shoulder.

"But she's my little girl. I'm supposed to look after her."

"How were you supposed to know Molly? She's been at Hogwarts." Remus supplied.

"I suppose, but…"

"No but Molly, there isn't anything that you could have done." He said sternly.

"Well, you know that after she practically ran from the table I followed her." Everybody nodded in response, not wanting to interrupt "I found her in the bathroom…At first I didn't know what she was doing, then it clicked. I've heard of muggles doing it before, but I never thought Ginny would do it."

"What was she doing Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked anxiously, however the look on his face told Harry that he already knew what his daughter was doing.

"She was…She was throwing up." At which Mrs. Weasley gasped and was over come by another round of uncontrollable sobs. "She's asleep now, but when she wakes up we need to talk to her."

Nothing more was said and the room fell into silence. All worrying how Ginny was going to react to the inevitable confrontation. All they had to do now was wait until said person woke up.

Unbeknown to those downstairs, was tat Ginny was in fact awake and had heard all that was said about her downstairs. She knew Harry was going to tell her parents, but still she felt a little betrayed that he did. He had just told a room full of the people that were closest to her, her darkest secret, and all she wanted to do was crawl under her bedcovers and cry. But she new that she couldn't, because soon enough they would want to talk to her. They would want pry into her life and ask a number of questions that she was sure would be uncomfortable to answers.

However for the time being she was frozen at the top of the stairs, staring at the blank wall opposite her.

**Did you like?**

**IF ANYONE NOTICED A PHRASE THAT J. K. ROWLING USES IN HP ALOT,  
I WILL MENTION YOU IN THE A/N IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!!!**

**REVIEW!review!REVIEW!review!REVIEW!**

**KrazyKook.**


	16. Chapter XVI

***Cries* This my faithful readers, is the last chapter. *sniffle*  
It has been good. **

**It is also the longest chapter in the story, as a good bye present.  
I hoped you enjoyed reading it! **

**Anyway the people who got my question write in the last chapter are as follows-**

**Writing2StayHalfSane  
iamme14**

**WELL DONE!!!!!! YES THE ANSWER WAS......*DRUMROLL PLEASE***

**"turning on his heel"  
As your prize you both recieve a cookie...Yummy!**

**DISCLAIMER *for the last time _in this story*_ I do not own HP**

**Enjoy!!!!!**

Ginny's body didn't seem to want to move, even though her mind screamed for her to do so. She was frozen; it was as if someone had poured cement all around her and it had set, restricting her body. Unfortunately, this also meant she couldn't breathe; she wanted to, she needed to, but she was physically unable to. Why? Everybody knew. They all knew about her secret. They all knew about the secret she had tried so hard to keep to herself for the past few months. Her whole world had come crashing down before her.

She tried to breathe, but her throat constricted, stopping the oxygen that her body so desperately needed to reach her lungs. Black dots now starting to invade her vision, Ginny found herself drifting in and out of consciousness and realised that if she didn't breathe now she would surely pass out, which would only worry her parents even more than they already were. She didn't like making her parents worry, they had done nothing but care for her, loved her and make sure that she was happy. But they wouldn't understand why she did it; they wouldn't understand how much she hurts everyday, both mentally and physically. They wouldn't understand unless they went through the same things she did.

"_Breathe Ginny, breathe."_ She thought to herself, as she had begun to sway. Instantly, she inhaled deeply and fell back onto her back, so that she didn't fall forward and down the stairs. Looking at her from the outside you would have thought that she looked peaceful, staring up at the ceiling. But in reality she was having an internal battle with herself.

"_This is a good thing; they will help you get better."_

"_There was nothing wrong with you, unless your forgetting how hideously large you were, and still are. They want to make you fat. They don't want what's best for you, they don't care about you, it's always Ron this, Fred and George that, look at Harry, never Ginny."_

"_Stop it!"_

"_They like Harry better than you; he's not useless and worthless like you are. I won't be surprised if they completely forget you and take Harry on as their own."_

"_They may love Harry like a son, but that doesn't mean they don't love me any less. If anything it's your fault, you made me selfish, you made me separate myself from my family and friends…"_

"_I was making you perfect."_

"_You made my life hell."_

Tears now ran freely from Ginny's eyes and down on to her cheeks, roughly wiping them away with her hands she stood up and slowly made her way down the stairs to the onslaught of questions that her family are anxious to ask.

"I suppose I would have to answer them sooner or latter." She mumbled to herself.

"_You could just lie. Escape while you can, they wouldn't know you have gone for at least a couple of hours, they would think you're sleeping."_

"_They deserve to know, they've been through too much for me to do that."_

Resisting the urge to turn back and escape through her bedroom window, Ginny carried on down the stairs, slowing down once she had reached the entrance to the dining room, listening carefully to see if they were talking about her. Once she had realised that all was silent, she stepped forward and carefully turned the door handle.

Everybody turned towards the door, even though they knew the person who would be entering the room would be Ginny. If they atmosphere in the room was awkward before, it was nearly unbearable now as Ginny stood in the doorway, a furious blush finding its way on to her face.

"I suppose you want some questions answering." She whispered, however everybody heard her clearly.

"Only a few." Ron answered sarcastically.

After a few death glares by a number of the inhabitants of the room, Mrs. Weasley spoke up,

"Only if you're ready for it dear, we don't want to put you under any pressure."

"_How ironic, that's exactly what you have been doing all my life."_ She thought to herself.

"It's alright, I'll cope." She answered icily.

She noticed everybody shared a glance, and began to feel increasingly annoyed.

"_I told you, you should have ran, it's too late now." _

Ignoring the voice in her head, she walked into the room and sat down at the large dining table, ready for whatever questions they asked.

"Why?" Fred asked.

"Why what?"

"Ginny, you know, why are you doing what you're doing?" George finished.

Turning to look at Harry, she replied,

"I thought you would have told them."

"I thought you would've wanted to tell them yourself." He replied quietly.

"Like I told Harry, It was a number of things."

"Why didn't you tell us earlier? We could've helped you; it wouldn't have gotten this bad." Mr. Weasley asked, leaning forward and putting his hand on top of Ginny's.

"Because I didn't realise it got that bad dad, I thought there was nothing wrong with me. When I looked at myself in a mirror I still saw a fat girl, a fat girl that nobody else seemed to see." She whispered, a tear escaping from her eye.

"You're not fat Ginny." Hermione said, looking Ginny straight in the eye.

Ginny only sniffled in response.

"Ginny, I'm serious, you need to eat properly. You're killing yourself. If you died, everybody in this room would be heart broken; we all care for you so much." Hermione continued.

"You don't show it." Ginny snapped.

"What make you say that Gin?" George said, obviously hurt by what his sister had said. Mrs. Weasley would have said something if she hadn't succumbed to uncontrollable sobs.

"Well you don't do you. You constantly ignore me and treat me as if I wasn't alive." Ginny cried. "I only want to be noticed by my family. None of this is any of your faults, especially you mum, you have done nothing wrong. I just wished you showed me more love."

At this Mrs. Weasley jumped up from her seat and ran to Ginny engulfing her in a tight hug.

"I am so sorry Ginny, I never meant to ignore you, but I have always loved you, and always will love you, don't you forget that. I will always love you, no matter what happens, and so does your Father. We will all help you through this, and you will get better Ginny. We want nothing more than for you to be happy and healthy.

Both Mrs. Weasley and Ginny, once again, erupted in tears.

"I'm sorry to mum, I promise I'll try."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**1 year later.**

Ginny sat at the dining table staring at the plate of food placed in front of her. Her family and friends all sat around her on the dining table in Grimauld place, talking animatedly and laughing with one another. Sat next to her was Harry.

"_Harry, Harry my boyfriend. My boyfriend Harry." She grinned to herself._

She felt her hand being squeezed tightly, and looked up to find Harry smiling at her. Smiling back, she averted her gaze to the plate of food in front of her once again.

"Eat up." Harry said happily.

Releasing her and from his, she picked up the fork and scooped up some mashed potato. Taking a deep breathe she put the food in her mouth and swallowed. Turning back to Harry and smiling, she continued to do this until her plate was clean. Standing up and putting her plate in the kitchen, like everybody else had done, she returned to the dining room, and most importantly Harry.

"Harry, I'm going to bed, I'm really tired. I'll see you tomorrow?" Ginny said, more as a question.

"Yes sure." He replied, nonchalantly, as he was mid-conversation with Hermione and Ron.

A bit put out, Ginny started to walk out of the room. However, once she had reached the door she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you ok?" It was Harry.

Turning around and looking at him, she replied with a small smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just tired is all."

"Okay, well goodnight." With that he placed a gentle kiss on her lips and turned back to go into the dining room. Smiling to herself, she brought up her left hand and ran it across her lips, where Harry had just kissed her.

Ginny's life was slowly returning to normal; however it will never be the way it was before. She was now eating three meals a day, yes she was finding it hard but she knew she had to do it, it was the only way she would become healthy again. She had now reached a healthy weight once again, and with Harry's help was slowly learning to love her body as it is.

Ginny was finally happy, what had happened will stay with her for the rest of her life, but it was now a bad memory. All was well.

**Well thats the story finished. Like i said up top, Hope you enjoyed reading it.**

**PLEASE REVIEW FOR THE LAST TIME ON THIS STORY!!!!!!!!!!**

**REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!**

**Watch out for my name, as i will be writing a new story sometime in the near future!**

**GOODBYE!!!!!!!!!**

**KrazyKook.**

**P.S.- Did you notice the Deathly Hallows Quote? hmmmm? Did you??? Well you should! =)**


	17. GUESS WHAT!

**To all my faithful readers....**

**Guess what?!?!?!?**

**I've published a sequel to this story 'Working For Perfection'!**

**If you liked this story, go check it out on my profile, and tell me what you think about it!**

**It is basically continuing the story from where i left it at!!!!**

**The story is called...**

**'Searching For Perfection.'**

**Krazykook.**

**=)**


End file.
